metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire-Sea Room
The "Fire-Sea Room" is a room in Norfair, seen in Metroid and Metroid: Zero Mission. Description This room can be found in the lower right quadrant of Norfair, through a door hidden behind fake lava. In both games, this room consists of rocks and metallic platforms floating over a lake of lava. A single Air Hole can be found in one of the floating rocks, from which Gamets will continuously spawn. At the far end of the room, an artificial metal pedestal can be found, with a tank expansion (Energy Tank in Metroid, Super Missile Tank in Zero Mission) resting on top of it. In Zero Mission, the room has been expanded. Visual details in the background depict brick walls and collapsed pillars, like in other rooms of Norfair. Samus Aran can now break through the left wall of the room, revealing a hidden tunnel leading to a Missile Tank. The tunnel is long enough for her to activate her Speed Booster and use a Shinespark to quickly exit the room. Other appearances ''Captain N: The Game Master In the ''Captain N: The Game Master comic story Money Changes Everything, Samus leads Kevin, Kid Icarus, and Princess Lana into a large cavern in Norfair. Upon entering the room, she is immediately attacked by Gamets, and her damaged Power Suit is in danger of exploding. Therefore, Kevin uses his experience playing Metroid to navigate the room and acquire an Energy Tank. The room depicted in the comic has floating rock platforms over a lake of lava; a swarm of Gamets coming out of a hole in the floor; and an Energy Tank on a metal pedestal at the end. Since all of these features are found in one specific room in Metroid, it is possibly intended as a faithful depiction of this room. Kevin and Kid Icarus both refer to the "fire-sea" when describing this area. This same term is used in the manual of Metroid. In both instances, "fire-sea" is most likely merely referring to the lava that is present throughout Norfair, including in this room. ''NES Remix 2 This room is featured in a ''Metroid minigame in NES Remix 2. In Stage 8-2 "Collect the Energy Tank!", Samus must collect this room's Energy Tank within 100 seconds. Inhabitants ''Metroid'' *3 Novas *2 Multiviola *Repeatedly spawning Gamets *1 Squeept *1 Dragon ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' *Repeatedly spawning Gamets *2 Sovas *1 Dragon Items ;Energy Tank :In Metroid, an Energy Tank is found resting on a metallic pillar above the lava. This is the same Energy Tank depicted in Captain N and NES Remix 2. ;Super Missile Tank :In Zero Mission, a Super Missile Tank can be found in the original place of the Energy Tank. ;Missile Tank :In Zero Mission, a Missile Tank can be obtained by breaking through the left wall and exploring the tunnel beyond. Gallery Gamets.PNG|Gamets in Money Changes Everything File:Fire-Sea Captain N.png|The fire-sea in Money Changes Everything MZM Norfair Super Missile Tank 2.gif|The Super Missile Tank in Zero Mission MZM Norfair Missile Tank 8.gif|The Missile Tank in Zero Mission ru:Огненное Море Category:Rooms Category:Norfair Category:Nintendo Comics System